dangerous acts
by xxxwaterlooroadmusketeerfanxxx
Summary: When the four a captured with no escape in sight how do they recover when the worst possible thing that could happen happens au where Aramis is a woman in the musketeers
1. Chapter 1

**This is an au were Aramis is female so if you don't like please don't read. This first chapter is more of an introduction and the actual story will begin next chapter. **

Being a woman in 17th century France was hard. Being a woman musketeer was even harder. All her life Aramis had been told what she was expected to become who she was expected to marry, her whole had been planned out for her since the day she was born. Except aramis had never taken plans well, she enjoyed to unexpected and grew to hate her life as a simple woman in the town she grew up in. So she ran away at 16.

The boys in her town had taught Aramis how to shoot, how to fight for favours. Favours Aramis had always been happy to give out. When her parents found out they were furious. Her father called her a common where while her mother cried. They sent her to the convent two days later but Aramis never made it that far. On the road she and those escorting her camped for the night where Aramis took what provisions and weapons she could carry and disappeared into the night never to be seen again.

The years before joining the musketeers were spent perfecting her sword play until she was as good as any man and her shooting, which was better than any she met. 4 years after running away from home she came to an Inn near Paris where two musketeers were sitting. Most musketeers, while kinder than the red guards, enjoyed the company of women and could be quite rough if they wanted something. Aramis had had too many experiences with this over they years so she was understandably wary of the glances the two men gave her.

When one came over, introducing himself as Marsac, she smiled and politely told him she wasn't interested. Whether he would. Have pursued his want anyway, Aramis never found out as the door to thebtavern burst open with the sounds of gunshot. Cursing, Marsac and the second musketeer got out their pistols while the inhabitants of the tavern ducked under the table. Aramis would have ran then, not wanting the bother of getting involved in a pistol fight if she didn't see one of the men aim their pistol at Marsac. Without thinking, Aramis aimed her own pistol and shot the man. Marsac glanced at her in shock while Aramis smiled back.

After that it was easy for Aramis to get involved, if only to show the two musketeers that women could be as good, if not better, than men. She outmanoeuvred all of the men that came after he except for the last who got a luck cut at her waist, cutting through the material of her corset and drawing blood. Hissing in pain, Aramis pushed the man backwards before finally thrustingbher blade through his heart.

"Easy." Marsac said, gently placing his hands around her waist as he settled her onto the ground. Aramis hissed as he vision doubled. Taking her hand away from her bleeding side, she noticed the cut was deeper than she'd first realised. Without a word, Marsac took of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders as the blackness closed in around her.

2 days later she woke in a foreign room with Marsac sitting by her bed with a stranger standing at the doorway. Pulling the covers up, Aramis sat up hissing at the pain in her side. "Easy, you got a bad cut." Marsac said, warm hands helping her to sit up.

"I'm fine." Aramis ground out as the man in the doorway chuckled. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to divert the attention from herself.

"This is captain Treville of the Kings musketeers." Marsac stated and Aramis felt panic well up. What had she done to gain the attention of the musketeers.

"Marsac could you give us a moment?" Treville asked and Marsac nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. "Marsac tells me you fought well against those men."

"It was easy." Aramis retorted, aware of the edge in her voice.

"They were fully grown men and assassins at that." Treville said. "The way Marsac says it, they would have lost if not for you. And the kings documents with them."

"Men lower their guard around me." aramis replied a small smile playing at her lips. All her life she'd been made hated for what she was so to be praised was something new entirely.

"I can't imagine why." Treville said, a smile playing at his lips. "Do you have somewhere to stay?" he asked and Aramis shrugged. She slept where she could find somewhere and on the times she couldn't she slept on the streets. Not ideal but she'd grown accustomed to it. "Stay here."

"I can't..." aramis started but Treville held up his hand, silencing her.

"You're injured and there is business I want to discuss with you." Treville left the room after this, leaving Aramis in confusion and winder as she watched him go.

Her worry was for new ught however. A week passed and she was healed enough to be allowed to leave her rooms. After this things escalated quickly. She was brought before the king, who Treville had told what she had done in the tavern. With the help of Queen Anne the Captain convinced the king to give Aramis a chance as a musketeer. Less than a year later and Aramis had become the first and only female musketeer if France.

...

Porthos joined the musketeers at, what he thought, 24, 32 years after Aramis. He'd been dubious of the captains offer but had taken it, seeing a way out of the court. With the colour of his skin, Porthos had felt estranged of the other musketeers, who, while not cruel, did not completely treat him as one of their own.

It took one meeting with Aramis to change this. He'd seen her around the garrison a number of times, mostly with Marsac. At first he'd been confused as to why a woman was a musketeer but hadnt said anything, knowing Treville wouldn't say allow her to stay if she was a danger. Aramis was an odd mix, with her long skirts, mens boots and corpses hidden over a man's shirt and leather jacket. The hat on her long brown hair sat at a roguish tilt which matched her playful eyes and lips.

"You have to earn their respect." she said, sitting opposite Porthos with a bowl of Serges stew. "It took me a long time." she continued. "But they will accept you." Before Porthos could say anything Marsac called her over and she disappeared.

It was on a mission with Aramis and the newest recruit Athos that gave Porthos a chance to prove himself. They were ambushed with documents outlining a plot to kill the king. Athos had his sword out and aramismher pistol. Athos was glancing at Aramis uneasily but he wisely didn't say anything about her gender. When the first man came from behind a rock Aramis shot him straight in the heart. A perfect shot.

Afterwards, it was chaos but Porthos would always refer what happened next. Aramis was lying on the floor as one of their assailants climbed on top of her. Without thinking, Porthos tackled him. Except the man had a knife and jabbed it into the bigger man's side. Dispatching them man, Porthos rolled to his feet, only to fall back down as he glanced at the knife sticking out of his abdomen.

Deft hands roamed on his stomach as Aramis bound the world under around the knife with the blue sash she wore. Somehow, they madenit to the nearest Inn, Athos having to mostly carry Porthos there where Aramis could see that his wounds. After that, Porthos was fully accepted into the musketeers.

...

Athos had been lost before coming to the musketeers. Even their, he hadn't been fully present. Treville had seen potential in him, giving him common and sending him on missions mostly with Porthos and Aramis. He grew used to the two, who after the first mission together, battered easily and joked loudly and yet were the two best musketeers in the regiment, not matter their race or gender.

It wasn't until after savoy that Athos came to think of them as family though. Until then, they'd been comrades nothing more but when Aramis returned from savoy a cut in her face and dead eyes that had once been so full of life that Athos joined them fully.

It was 2 weeks after savoy and Athos was making his way to the tavern for his nightly drinks when he heard sobbing coming from Aramis' compartments. Warily, Athos made his way up the stairs where Porthos was standing outside the door a hopeless look on his face. "She won't talk, won't eat. Won't do anything." he said. Porthos had been by aramis' aside since she'd returned and Athos doubted he'd slept in all that time.

"Get some sleep, I'll stay the night." Athos said, gaining a dubious look from protein but the bigger musketeers exhaustion won out as he nodded. Athos slowly made his way into Aramis' rooms only to find her sitting on the bed, her hair falling in her eyes as tears fell down her pale gaunt Face. Without saying award, Athos sat on the bed and gathered Aramis in his arms as he let her cry on his shoulder.

"I lost my brother and my wife." Athos found himself saying in the middle of the night with Aramis' fingers buried in his jacket. "My wife murder my brother and I killed my wife."

"Does it get better?" aramis asked, her voice horse from disuse and crying.

"No, but it becomes bareable." Athos replied.

...

When D'artagnan first met the three musketeers he hadn't known what to think. True he was under the impression that Athos had killed his father at the title of their first meeting but even then he'd been unsure of that being true.

Athos had taken D'artagnans accusation in his stride and the following duel also. Looking back at it, D'artagnan wondered how foolish he'd been to attack Athos who was so much better at swordplay than he. Athos had let him live though and then he'd been arrested but he hadn't argued, just taken it.

Then there was Porthos. Porthos looked like any brute you might find in a dark alleyway, big, tall and D'artagnan had no doubt able to win any fist fight. Except Porthos wasn't like that in the slightest. He was caring and prospective of his friends, only seen with how he helped get Athos out of prison while also helping D'artagnan get his revenge on the man that killed his father.

Finally, there was aramis the lone female musketeer. At first D'artagnan had thought what every other man would think upon seeing Aramis, with her warring features of a delicate female and the men's clothes and weapons. Except D'artagnan was, gladly, proved wrong when she took charge in Athos absence. She was a brilliant fighter, as good as Porthos and Athos but in her own way.

Upon clearing Athos name, the three invited him to a tavern where they spent the night talking and drinking, in Porthos, Aramis and D'artagnans case at least. In the morning, D'artagnan had expected to be sent back to Gascoigne instradnthe three partitioned his joining of the musketeers and somehow Treville agreed.

**Hope youenjoyed and please review :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had this idea in my head for a while but I've been a bit hesitant to actually write it but now I have so I hope you enjoy and please don't hate me :D **

"Well, this is boring." Aramis announced as they rode along the road. They'd set out almost two days ago now and where, literally, in the middle of nowhere.

"It's not meant to be fun."Athos pointed out as Porthos snorted behind him. "Were meant to find this informant and bring him back to Paris."

"Yet we have no idea who he is." D'artagnan replied. Athos shrugged, riding ahead of D'artagnan as rain started to fall. It was the middle of winter and when Treville had given them this assignment, the four had been less than pleased about leaving the comfort of Paris to spend a week getting soaked and freezing to bring back someone.

Yet Treville had told them it was important and between Athos excessive drinking, Porthos gambling, Aramis boredom and D'artagnans pining over constance it was probably a good thing the were getting out of pairs for a bunch bit. "We'll, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." aramis stated.

"Because we really want to help rouchefort." Porthos continued. The informant was one rouchefort had made in Spain some years ago, someone who according to the man had information about a plot against France.

"And yet here we are." D'artagnan said, gaining a grin from both Porthos and Aramis.

Further up the road, Athos had stopped dead. Frowning, Aramis pushed horse forwards, stopping beside Athos concern written on her face. "Do you hear that?" Athos asked and Aramis was about to say no when she heard the clear sounds of hooves on the road.

"could just be travellers." Porthos said but he put his hand on his sword either way.

"Who would want to travel on these roads in this weather?" Aramis replied. All four were on edge as a man riding a horse came into view. He said nothing ashe passed by where the four musketeers were sitting on their horses at the side of the road. As he rode past aramis felt herself grow uneasy. Something was definitely wrong.

As soon as the man crossed to the other side of the rode a shot rang out, hitting the space next to D'artagnan and making the youngests' horse bolt. Swearing, the other three pulled out their pistols when a group of men came from behind them. Turning, Aramis shot one while another fell on Porthos. The two went down on the ground as abscond shot rang out, this one narrowly missing Athos.

The four grouped together as the rain hammered down and they were surrounded at all sides. Aramis dropped the now useless pistol to the ground as she drew her sword. D'artagnan, porthos and Athos did the same. "We don't want to kill you." one man came towards them on foot.

"Then why shoot at us."

"To get your attention," the man replied. They were dressed in black, the lower half of their fa es covered by a scarf. "Lay down your weapons, get off your horses and come quietly." he continued.

"And why would we do that?" Athos asked even as he glanced warily to his sides. The man was right, they were badly outnumbered. 5 to 1, not great odds even for them.

"Because you will come either way, even if we have to force you." the man said and Aramis thought he heard the tell tale accent of a Spaniard. "Do not make me ask again." Athos glanced at the others who nodded back.

Without a second to think, the four went forwards, attacking their would be assailants. They might have win as well, having gained the act of surprise, if not for one of the men grabbing D'artagnan and placing a pistol at his head.

"If you move, we will kill your don't need all of you." He said and the three froze, knowing he wasn't lying. D'artagnan was struggling but their wasn't much he could do with a pistol pointing at his head. "Put your weapons down or I kill him." glancing at Athos, Aramis saw the anger in his friend eyes as he placed his sword to the ground. Porthos and Aramis followed suit as hands grabbed behind them, tying their hand together and tugging at a length if rope.

Somehow, they'd lost their horses in the fighting but the men brought them forwards then. Aramis half hoped they'd be stupid enough to let the four ride but instead they left the four of them walking "We'll this is brilliant." Aramis hissed as the ropes around their wrists were tugged and they were forced forwards.

"We'll figure something out just don't do anything stupid." Athos replied, glancing over at D'artagnan. "You alright?"

"Yeah." he replied but there was a guilty look on his face.

"This isn't you fault, there were too many of them for us." Athos said and Aramis was surprised at the gentleness in the older tone.

"We'll figure something out." Porthos said as they were left across the road.

At some point, their captures felt it neccerssary to blindfold them, leading to the four stumbling along behind the mens horses as they wrecked who knew where. They walkedmfor what seemed hours before they stopped and the binds around their wrists were untied and they were pushed into a room. Pulling off the blindfold, Athos glanced at his friend as his eyes got used to the sudden light.

None of them had a chance to say anymore, however, as the door once more opened and a man walked through. "If you attack me my men have authority to open fire." he promised upon seeing their hostile postures.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Athos started, the others knowing Athos was better suited to asking question as unlike Porthos and D'artagnan he wasn't easily riled and unlike Aramis he didn't feel the need to insult his captures.

"My name is Andrea and what I want is for you to tell me who you were meeting." he said, moving forwards so he was face to face with Athos.

"And if we refuse?" Porthos asked, gaining the man's attention.

"Things can get very bad very fast." he said, his smile spoke of a promise there and Porthos instinctively moved closer to Aramis.

Andrea's eyes roamed over the four before settling firmly on Aramis. The woman met his gaze with a hard one of her own as he moved closed. Porthos growled as he stepped between the two but Andrea motioned for a group of his men to enter the room. Two grabbed Porthos while a further two grabbed Athos and D'artagnan respectively. "A female musketeer, how strange." Andrea said, grabbing Aramis' face in his hands as he turned her head from side to side.

"Get off her." Porthos growled, struggling against the men holding him in place.

"Tie them up." Andrea stated. The three of them were tied the hooks on the wall, each one struggling as they realised what was going to happen. "Now you're going to tell me exactly what I want to know or I am going to rape your friend here." as Andrea said this Aramis' heart plummeted, knowing there wasn't going to be anything she could do to stop him.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: this chapter contains rape and other things and if you are not comfortable then please do Not read. Thanks you and hope you enjoy **

"Who were you going to meet?" Andrea asked and Athos felt panic claw up at him as he wrapped a hand in Aramis' hair.

"An informant for the king." Athos said, not caring if Aramis' eyes were pleading with him to be quiet because he'd tell this bustard whatever he wanted to knowing he'd just leave Aramis alone.

"An informant of Rocheforts that will tell the king about Stains plan. That I know. I don't know who." he snarled, tugging Aramis' hair hard enough for small strands to break loose.

"We don't know who, we were never too." Andrea snarled, throwing Aramis to the floor.

"Lie." he said before his voice changed to one of calm and Athos knew they were dealing with a man man at that point. "Tell me does your little where like it rough."

"Don't you dare touch her." Porthos yelled, struggling on the ropes at his wrist as Andrea forced Aramis face to come to the front of his breeches.

"Where we're you meeting him?" Andrea replied not moving Aramis face from where she was.

"An Inn at a village 2 miles south of here." Athos said instantly, eyes darting to Aramis who was forcing herself not to cry as she struggled in Andreas vice-like grip.

"good, was that so hard." Andrea said but he didn't loosen his grip on Aramis. "When we're you due to meet?"

"today at noon." Athos replied, trying to meet Aramis eyes to give her some form of comfort.

"Then we had better find him there." Andrea said, reaching down to pull Aramis to her feet. "For her sake." he said, gently kissing Aramis' cheek before motioning for his men to take her from the room.

"You said you'd leave her alone." Athos shouted as one of the men grabbed Aramis' arm with enough force to bruise as he left her from her friends. "I said I wouldn't rape her. Which I won't, if your telling me the truth. If not, then I'm afraid you whore will have some fun tonight." Andrea said before exiting the room.

...

"We have to get out of here." D'artagnan said as he struggled against the ropes at his back. Porthos was pulling at the ropes to and the youngest musketeer could see the desperation in his eyes. If something happened to Aramis, D'artagnan hated to think tpwhat Porthos might do to the men who cause it.

"I'm thinking." Athos said but there was a waver in his voice, fear of what might happen, what might be happening to Aramis.

They sat in silence for a moment before part his finally collapsed backwards. "I can't break them." he stated, anger lacing his tone as he glared at the door.

"Then we're stuck." Athos replied.

"And Aramis?" D'artagnan asked, worry lacing his tone as he glanced at the door.

"Let's hope Andrea is true to his word." Athos replied but D'artagnan could hearths doubt hidden in Athos' voice. No matter what they said, none of them could truly believe that.

...

Aramis was tossed onto one of the beds, a gag strapped around her mouth as the men roughly secured her to the bed. Struggling against them, Aramis shouted through the gag but that only made the men laugh as they left her in the room. Alone and panicking, Aramis tried to focus. Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan would figure something out and even of they didn't ramps would be fine. She had to be fine.

...?...

"He wasn't there." Andrea stated, entering the room once more. "Did you lie to me?" he asked as Athos tried to think of something to say. "doesn't matter either way, you're friend will just have to pay for it."

"he shouldnhave been there, if he wasn't that's not our fault." D'artagnan shouted but Andrea ignored them, heading out of the room once more.

"I'll bring her back when we're done. Then we can try this again." Andrea sneered and Porthos saw red, straining against the bonds as he tried to get to Andrea. The man said nothing as he left the room and locked it behind him.

...

Aramis' arms were straining from were she was laying on the bed but when the door opened to reveal Andrea she felt a primal fear build up inside of her as she struggled once more against her bonds. "You're friends lied to me. He was there." Andrea said, gently cupping her cheek as he moved to the bottom of the bed.

Aramis kicked out, striking his face and causing the man to slap her. Jumping on top of her, he leant down so his breath mingled with hers. "so you do like it rough." he said as he almost tenderly pulled her skirts from her body. Aramis had always like wearing skirts, like the fabric, the patterns and colours. They were the only part of her that showed her true gender. Now she hated them as they were roughly pulled off of her. Aramis felt tears pinprick in her eyes as the man gently caressed up and down her barges before drawing a blade from his coat.

Without warning, he cut through the fabric of aramis' shirt, revealing the corset underneath. "Beautiful." muttered as he unplaced the fabric. Aramis struggled, shouting through the gag but he had a tight hold on her and would move. Soon she was completely naked and the man fondled one breastfeeding, pinching her nipped hard and making her squirm to getaway.

He didn't say anything as he undid the laces of his breeches, pulling them down to his ankle but staying otherwise fully clothed. "Tell me, how many men have you had?" he asked as he moved to her sex and Aramis felt the tears fall down her cheeks as he cupped her there. "A lot I'd imagine." aramis tried to buck out of his hold but he held on, clenching his nails into her so hard she screamed in pain.

Without another word, he thrust inside her. No warning, no preparation. Nothing. Aramis screamed in pain as he thrust mercilessly into her, digging his hands into the soft parasol her body, biting and sacking as he made his way up. Perhaps, in more dignified surroundings with someone she trusts, Aramis might have gotten some epleasure but panic was clawing it's way up her throat as the man forced himself in her. She couldn't do anything as his hot, sweaty weight slapped against her own body.

With a groan, he came into her, digging his hands so hard into her sides he drew blood. When he was done he climbed uplp, surveying his work. Aramis tried to crawl into a ball, to regain whatever dignity she had less. "Were not quite done yet, whore." he said, pulling her ankles to the edge of the bed nd tying them there. "My men haven't had there go yet."

At this Aramis collapsed in a tearful, sobbing mess. Once was bad enough but more, Aramis didn't think she could handle that. As the next man came in Aramis tried to hide away in the corners of her mind but she couldn't when he started.

By the end of it all, which seemed like days rather than the hours it had been, Aramis was a bruised, crying, bloody mess. The door opened again and Aramis tried, unsuccessfully to fight the arms but she just didn't have the energy anymore. The bonds were cut and a shirt and pants were placed onto her body. At this point, free of restraints, Aramis would have fought to get out but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not when she knew the pain doing so would surely cause.

The man roughly pulled her down the corridor before throwing her once more into the room. Aramis collapsed onto the floor as she lay there, wondering what fate would give to her next.

**Morbid I know but I did warn you...anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review as I'm a little nervous about how this fix is :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

When they came in, Porthos didn't know what he expected but it wasn't for them to untie them from the wall. Porthos jumped to his feet the minute the ties were undone but a pistol aimed at his head stopped him. "Move and I kill you musketeer scum." The man holding the pistol snarled as Athos and D'artagnan stood beside Porthos.

"Where is Aramis?" Athos growled, holding Porthos back as the bigger musketeer moved towards the men. They didn't say anything, just shared a look before leaving the three in the room again.

It was over an hour later that the door opened. None of them had spoken, leaving each other to stew in their own thoughts. When the door opened Porthos and D'artagnan quickly jumped to their feet as Athos moved more slowly, cautious of who might come through that door.

Aramis was pushed through the door, falling to the floor in a heap. Small sobs came from her body, which was shaking. Porthos quickly went towards her, gently touching her cheek but Aramis flinched away from him. "Aramis?" Porthos said, gently cupping her cheek as he wiped away the tears staining her face. "What happened?" Aramis didn't say anything as she allowed Porthos to pull her towards him. Clutching at his shirt, Aramis sobbed into his shoulder as Athos and D'artagnan looked on.

…..

"She's finally asleep." Athos said, motioning to where Aramis was curled in on herself in the corner of the room they were being kept. Porthos had put his jacket around her shoulders, hoping to give her some form of comfort.

"How is she?" D'artagnan asked. She'd spent the majority of the time crying as Porthos, Athos and D'artagnan alternately held her, offering what little comfort they could.

"Not good." Athos replied, sighing as he dropped his head into his hands.

"I'll kill them, all of them." Porthos raged, pacing as the small cell they were being kept.

"You won't be alone." Athos said a dark tone in his voice as he glanced towards Aramis.

"We need to find a way out of here first." D'artagnan pointed out as Aramis flinched in her sleep. Porthos stood up, gently gathering her up as she calmed down once more. "I've never seen her like this before." D'artagnan said, leaning closer to Athos so Porthos and Aramis couldn't hear. Not that Porthos was paying attention to them.

"I have." Athos replied, gaining a confused look from D'artagnan. "After Savoy. She was like this, jumpy, scared. It took a long time for us to get her back to how she was before."

"And now?"

"We do it again." Athos stated, going to sit next to Aramis and Porthos. D'artagnan stayed in place for a moment before moving to sit as well, watching as Aramis whimpered and flinched in her sleep. Every time she moved, Porthos or Athos would hold onto her to quieten her whimpers. All D'artagnan could do was sit and watch, knowing he could never help Aramis the way the other two did.

…

Aramis awoke from a dreadful sleep, wrapped in Porthos' jacket and resting on Athos' shoulder. Porthos and D'artagnan were pacing the floor while Athos gently stroked her hair and Aramis felt a stab of guilt. She should be trying to help get out of here, not fall into a well of self-pity.

"You're awake." Porthos said, instantly moving to her side.

"How are you?" D'artagnan asked, staying back and Aramis nodded, even if it was a lie. Athos and Porthos shared a disbelieving look as Aramis got to her feet. She was unsteady on her feet, her thighs aching.

"There were 12 men." Aramis said, trying to keep the strain from her voice at the thought of what had happened. 12 men and all 12 had raped her. "I think there was a door out the back, it didn't look guarded." Aramis said, remembering the light that had come from the door as she was dragged past it to this room. The men standing guard had been two of the crueller rapists and Aramis shuddered at the thought of their hands on her body a second time, taking what they wanted even as she cried for them to stop.

"Aramis? Aramis?" Porthos shook her shoulder so as to bring her back to the real world.

"I'm fine." She said, pushing his hands off her. She didn't need their comfort, not when doing so would mean her thoughts and memories of the rape would overpower her, when she needed to keep going. She couldn't let those thoughts plague her.

"Then we have an escape route. All we need is to get out of here." Athos stated, knowing that Aramis wouldn't talk about it until she was ready and right now they needed her clear headed more than they needed her to talk about what happened.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" D'artagnan said.

"Break down the door." Porthos replied, grinning at Aramis who hesitantly grinned back.

"We do that and they'll be on us in minutes." Athos continued.

"But it is the only way." Aramis retorted and as much as Athos wanted to argue, he knew he was right.

"Then break the door down." Athos said, motioning for Porthos to do just that. The bigger musketeer nodded, glancing once at Aramis. If this went wrong then what those men had done to her the first time would be Childs play considering what she would experience if they were caught.

"Porthos, I'll be fine." Aramis said, gently placing her hand on his arm. "Promise." She said with a small smile and Porthos nodded. The door gave way easily but it did make a large bang.

"Time to go." D'artagnan said as Aramis took the lead. The others followed her down the corridors until they reached the back door Aramis had mentioned. Footsteps could be heard behind them as they moved silently along the corridors.

Two men were sat on guard, just like Aramis said. Athos motioned for Porthos to come behind one while he went behind the other. It didn't take long for the two to dispatch the guards but Porthos still felt a burning rage at the thought of what those men had done to Aramis. "Grab their weapons." Athos hissed as he headed to the door to make sure the way out was clear. It was.

"We need to go." Porthos said, pushing Aramis in front of him to follow Athos. They didn't have time to grab horses or supplies as the sounds of men running where heard behind them more clearly than before.

"The forest, we head to the forest. See if we can't outrun them." Athos said but even as he said this he knew how futile his words were. They might have a head start but their pursuers had horses, supplies while they had nothing.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review **


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing dark when the escaped but that didn't stop the sounds of footsteps and shouts of anger from behind them. Porthos had one hand on Aramis to make sure she didn't fall behind as they ran. She was thankful for it because the ache between her tight was enough to make her legs turn useless and she was she could feel the slick, warm feeling of blood running down her legs.

Lights appeared in the distance and Athos shouted for them to hurry. Aramis wanted to say she couldn't because the adrenalin was wearing out fast now and all she could feel was panic of what might happen if they were caught again. "Come, just a little further." Porthos murmured as he pulled aramis along. Finally, the sounds of the men behind them diminished into the background and the four stopped.

"Everyone okay?" Athos asked but his eyes were fixed firmly on Aramis who was extremely pale from what Athos could see in the limited light.

"Where are we heading?" Aramis asked, obviously trying to deflect athos' worry.

"the only place for miles is the inn we were meant to meet Rocheforts man." D'artagnan pointed out.

"Then we head in the opposite direction, it's the last place they'll think to look." Athos stated and while they knew that sent them back in the direction of the men who'd kidnapped them, they didn't have much choice.

This time they walked more slowly, careful of the hidden branches in the dark forest. Athos knew that the men would be able to track them easily once daylight came but by then he hoped they'd be far from here. The thought of Aramis back in their hands made him sick.

Aramis walked in silence next to Porthos, limping along at a much slower pace than they needed. She knew that the three would have a much better chance at escaping without her to slow them down but she also knew what Porthos and Athos would say to that. But still, she had to try.

"You three should go without me."

"No." Porthos grunted, looking at Aramis with eyes that clearly said he'd never leave her behind.

Ignoring Porthos, she continued. "you'll cover more ground without me and I can distract them."

"They'll rape you again Aramis. They'll rape you over and over and they won't stop until you're dead." Athos growled, getting in her face as she flinched back. "Do you want that? Do you want to be used as a common whore until your dead?" Aramis' breath hit he'd at Athos' words as memories came to the surface of her thoughts. "We're not leaving you." Athos said, pulling her into a hug as Aramis' breath hitched and tears leaked from her eyes.

D'artagnan watched the exchange with apprehension, unsure how to proceed. When Athos let go of Aramis, D'artagnan expected her to carry on walking with Porthos but instead she turned away from them and walked over to him. "We should go." she said and D'artagnan could hear the strain in her voice, could see the way she was limping and in the pale light from the moon and stars, could see a dark stain on her breeches that could only be blood.

Bile rose to D'artagnans throat as he thought of what those animals must have done to cause that much hurt. Soft fingers brushed against his arm as Aramis gave D'artagnan a smile causing the younger to feel guilty. He was meant to be comforting her, not the other way around.

...?...

By the time daylight returned, Aramis was ready to collapse. She was shaking, possibly from blood loss as said blood was still slick on her thighs though had stopped by now. "Aramis?" D'artagnans hesitant question made her look up. Blink, then collapse. "Aramis!"

D'artagnan shout made both Athos and Porthos turn back to find D'artagnan on the ground, trying to shake Aramis awake. The two quickly fell to their knees beside aramis and D'artagnan as Athos ran his hands over Aramis' body, looking for unseen injuries that aramis might have hidden. "Athos." Porthos nodded his head to motion to the blood staining through Aramis' breeches. Cursing, Athos looked at the two as if they might know what to do. Aramis was the one with medical knowledge, Athos' own was practically none existent thought marginally better than porthos' and D'artagnans.

"Aramis?" Porthos gently stroked her hair as she blinked up at them through pain filled brown eyes. She was pale and clammy to the touch. "Hey, stay with us."

"What happened?" she asked, confusion on her voice as she looked around.

"You collapsed." aramis let out a breathy 'oh' as she fell back against D'artagnans knee. "We need you to tell us where it hurts." Athos said.

Aramis blushed and Athos ducked his head in embarrassment, understanding where she meant. "What can we do?" she didn't reply, unable to look any of them in the eye as she struggled to a sitting position. Porthos and D'artagnan hovered next to her as she sat up on the floor.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You aren't fine." Porthos growled.

"Right now I am. We need to get out of here." she said, getting to her feet where her legs would have given out if not for athos' fast actions. He out a hand on her shoulder, keeping her steady while she tried to regain what little balance and dignity remained to her.

"You can barely walk." Porthos said, eyes pleading for Aramis to let them help her.

"I know. But there isn't anything you can do to help." Aramis said. "We need to go we don't have time for this." Athos knew she was right, knew the men would be on them soon if they didn't keep moving.

"Okay, but you have to say if you need to rest." Aramis nodded in consent as they set off once more.

...

Picking up the trail was laughable easy for Andrea and his men. The four had left a trail of broken branches in their wake as they'd meandered through the forest ladt night. Dreams of what he was going to do make them pay played in his head as he thought back to the day before. The woman musketeer lying under him, unable to move, unable to scream as she hopelessly struggled under him. He had had all the power. And he wanted it again. Soon enough, he thought as the dogs caught the scent.

...

The sound of Barking and horses were the first things to alert them of those behind them. "They have dogs." D'artagnan said, fear in his voice.

"We can't outrun dogs and horses Athos." Porthos said as he and Aramis looked over to Athos. It was at times like these that Athos hated being their elected leader. The hardest choices were always given to him and he hated it.

"We can't fight them either." aramis stated, motioning to the meager weapons they'd stolen last night.

"Aramis and D'artagnan go, we'll distract them." Athos said and the D'artagnan went to argue but Athos gave him a look that clearly said shut up.

"They'll kill you." Aramis argued, ignoring Athos and Porthos' glares as the sound of hoover on branches could be heard coming closer. "You three go."

"Aramis..." Porthos started but Aramis ignored him.

"They won't kill me. At least not straight away. You'll have time to get to Paris and get reinforcements before they do." she said, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"Were not leaving you." Athos started as the noises grew ever closer. Aramis knew it was now or never so, giving her friends one last apologetic look, she bolted in the direction of their captures. Porthos shouted as D'artagnan went to run after her.

"Don't." Athos shouted, hating what he was about to say.

"Athos." Porthos growled, turning on the older musketeer. "Aramis is right." That's all he need to say before Porthos turned away from him, going to head in the direction Aramis had run. Hating himself more and more, Athos grabbed Porthos. "If we go after her were all dead. We need to get Treville."

"We can't leave her." D'artagnan argued, clearly torn between listening to Athos and going after Aramis.

"They'd kill us, they won't kills Aramis. I hate this as much as you do but it's done now and we can't let Aramis' sacrifice be in vein."

Porthos turned to Athos a look of hatred that Athos felt he deserved fully on his face. "If they hurt her it's your fault." Athos nodded, knowing it was. And if she died, then Porthos wouldn't,d probably kill him. Unless Athos did it himself first.

**Well, that took a different turn than it was going to but never mind. Hope you enjoyed and please review :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

Aramis ran. As fast as he could, hoping the others didn't follow her. She wasn't a fool, she knew perfectly well what was going to happen but she also knew that the others would at least be alive. That thought alone spurred her on as she ran straight into the dogs. Holding back a shout of fright, Aramis found her self being pinned to the ground as one dog leapt on her snapping at the face as froth came from its mouth. "heel." the voice of Andrea shouted and the dog snapped once more before going to the heel of it's master.

"Now this is a surprise." Andrea said, jumping from his horse and pulling Aramis onto her face. "Where are your friends?" he said, pinching on her arm hard enough to bruise as he smiled down at her. Aramis spat at him, fully in the eye making the man stagger back. Without warning he swung a slap right across her cheek that left her on the floor. Artwork men came up behind her, Ullingswick her back up as Andrea punched her in the gut over and over. By the time he was done, Aramis was sagging in her captures arms and her ribs were aching.

"You thought the last time was painful, whore. You don't know pain." andrea sneered, grabbing her chin in his hand and whispering in her ear. Aramis didn't say anything as she looked at him. She could take whatever they did to her, as long as her friends were safe.

...

They ties her hand in front of her and her legs together, slinging her over the back of one of their horses like she was a deer. The ride back to the house was painful, Aramis unable to get comfortable with her ribs being jarred at every small movement and the sinking ealing in her stomach.

When they finally came to a stop, one of the men slapped her behind, causing her to yellows a laugh went up and Aramis felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. One of the men swung her off the horse and over his shoulder. At this point Aramis was getting annoyed and started to struggle, kicking the man as he walked. He didn't seem to notice as the took her into a room, different to the one before.

Without a word, they undid the ties in her legs and lifted her arms above her head. Aramis struggled as the hooked the rope tying her wrists together to a hook on the ceiling. The hook was high, too high possibly as Aramis found herself standing on tiptoes as he arms stretched above her. A hit to her stomach left her off balance and she found herself swinging on the rope, arms burning as they bore her whole weight. Struggling to stand as best she could, Aramis glared at the men in front of her.

"do you treat everyone like this or I am just lucky enough to earn your charming company?" she asked, smiling sweetly at them which only made them glare at her.

"We're going to enjoy this." the first man said as the second came up behind her, ripping the fabric of her shirt off her back. Aramis tensed as the other took her breeches off. At first the didn't move, preferring to instead look at her as she hung there, nappexposed and humiliating.

That didn't last long as soon enough number one came up from behind her, thrusting inside of her with a grunt as Aramis felt her feet lift off the ground. She screamed at him to get off but he didn't, not until he'd spent himself within her. By then she was hanging limply on the chain, not energy to try to stand. She knew she'd do herself more damage hanging like this but she couldn't bring herself to care as fresh blood dripped from her thighs, mixing with the come of the man.

"My turn." the second grinned, groppingnher thighs and going into her. He was met with less resistance than the first but Aramis still struggled. A primal fear gripped her as he pounded into her until finally he came inside her. Smiling, he slapped her arse before a gag wasted behind her head, tied so tight she thought they meant to choke her.

"Be back soon whore." they promised and only when they closed the door behind them did Aramis allow herself to cry.

...

When Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan rode into the garrison without Aramis and identical looks of anger on their faces, Treville knew something had gone very wrong. "Where is Aramis?"

"We were ambushed on the road. Aramis is still with them." Treville didn't ask why she was alone. He didn't need to. From the look on Porthos' face it was obvious Aramis had left them with no choice but to leave without her.

"Do you know where she is?" Athos nodded. "Then round up as many musketeers as you can. We're getting out girl back."

...

The whip hit her back in agonising slow motion. He body arched away from the pain as blood trailed down the marks made from the previous hits. It had been going on for a while now and Aramis knew her back would be a criss-crossed mess of scars by the time they were through. Another hit whipped across her back and Aramis felt her legs buckle from the force of the hit as he vision swam.

"Stop, we don't want her to lose consciousness just yet." Andrea's voice whispered and no other hit was made. Aramis might have been grateful if not for her current predicament.

"you're not bored yet." Aramis bit out. She'd be dawned if she'd give them the satisfaction of seeing her pain and humiliation.

"Not quite." Andrea said, lifting her up so she was the same height as him. She groaned in pain as he back protested but her arms sagged, thankful of the small respite from carrying her weight. "We certainly aren't done yet." he murmured into her hair..

...

It took them longer than porthos had any patience for and by the time a group of musketeers had assembled in the garrison he was pacing the walls like a trapped animal. All he could think was what those bustard might be doing to Aramis and he hated that he'd left her. Hated that they'd all left her in the hands of those men.

"Finally." Porthos growled as he swung on his horse and headed out of Paris. When Treville had told the other musketeers Of Aramis' capture they'd all volunteered to come, holding a similar protective nature towards the only female musketeer in their number though not nearly as protective towards her as Athos, Porthos, D'artagnan and Treville. Finally, the Captain had settled on bringing Francis, Henri and Marcel with them.

The rode in silence as Athos led the way while D'artagnan and Porthos practically jumped in their saddles with impatience. While Athos was better at hiding his own thoughts he was no less apprehensive of what he might find.

**Shorter than usual but as it's more of a filler I didn't want to drag it out to much. As always please review and thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: mention of rape **

Aramis couldn't breathe. "Tell me where your friends might be heading." Andrea said in an almost bored tone as one of his men pulled her up and away from the water. She coughed as Aramis fell to the floor, water falling down her face and into her eyes, concealing the small traitors tears that had leaked out. "Tell me who you were meeting." Andrea continued, he same questions he'd been asking since she got here.

He must have signalled as Aramis felt hands on her again and her head was pushed under the water, choking for breath Aramis struggled against their hold. She hadn't had time to get in enough breath and already she could feel her limited supply of oxygen escaping. When she choked in the water, breathe escaping Aramis thought she might die then when they still didn't allow her to move. Aramis felt her body go limp as she tried to stop herself from inhaling the water, just as her vision went black thy pulled her up and Aramis panicked as her breathing hitched. Trying to even it out, Aramis saw one of the men out of the corner of her eye undo his breeches, sending her into another fit of panic as she tried to get her breath and tried to back away from him.

Somehow, she just managed to back into the other man who held her in place as the first came into eye level with her, breeches bulging as the man's thick member was released. Aramis saw the pre-cum coating it and almost cried as the man forced her clenched jaw open and thrust inside her mouth. She gagged as a fit of rage fell ver her and she bit down. The man swore in Spanish, pushing away from her, cocktail bleeding and Aramis couldn't help but grin a little.

Her victory was short lived of course as the man behind her shoved her onto the floor. "You like it rough you little bitch." he growled in her ear, pushing the skirts they'd so graciously given her when they finally let her down up and pushing her onto all fours. Aramis struggled but to no email as the man drew a blade and cold steel kissed the inside of her thigh freezing, Aramis waited for the man to do something as the blade hovered near her entrance. "Don't spoil her yet." Andrea's voice said and Aramis breathed a sigh of relief as the blade was removed.

As they left her long there, Aramis couldn't help but think of the words Andrea had said. 'Yet', which meant sooner or later he'd let his men do anything they wanted without having to worry about them killing her because he'd be done. And Aramis knew it wouldn't be long if she kept up not giving Andrea answered. She just wished Porthos and Athos would get there fast.

...

The ride to where thud been caught had taken them a week the last time thanks to wet weather and frequent breaks. This time they didn't stop unless needed and the muddy ground had hardened once more so they made it to thatching in 3 days. But it was still too long. It had taken them that time to get to Paris after finding horses and then they'd spent a whole afternoon readying the horses and men. Which meant Aramis had been with those men for over 6 days.

"We wait till nightfall." Treville stated.

"Aramis is in there." Porthos growled at Treville.

"I know but she will not thank us if we get ourselves killed trying to get her out. We wait until nightfall." Porthos didn't like it but he didn't argue, knowing the Captain

was right.

...

When nightfall came, Porthos and Athos were given the task of finding Aramis. D'artagnan had seen how desperate the two had become, being so long away from Aramis. Even Athos had had cracks appearing in his usually stoic appearance so D'artagnan had volunteered to help Treville and the others kill the captures. Honestly, he'd find great pleasure in doing so.

It didn't take the musketeers long to get inside so while the others went about rounding up the men, Porthos and Athos stormed through the place, pushing doors open trying desperately to find Aramis.

A scream made them stop in place, both looking at eachother in horror as they raced down the corridor and pushed the door to the room open. What they saw sickened them to the core and neither would forget what they in that room for as long as the lived.

...

Aramis screamed. She hadn't meant to let out any sort of noise when 4 of them waked through the door but she hadn't been able to stop herself when she realised Andrea had gotten bored. At first, when they tied her hands together and behind her back and ousted her into the floor, she thought it would be the same as all the other times. That's when they Brought out the knife.

Struggling in their hold, Aramis clenched her hands behind her back, trying to undo the bonds as the knife slashed her inner thigh. Clenching her eyes shut, Aramis felt hit breath in her cheek as the man she'd bitten only yesterday came close to him. His breath was foul and his body was sweaty on her naked body. "I'll kill you, little whore. But first I'm going to make you suffer." there was a hatred in his voice that filled Aramis with dread and fear, making her kick out at them only to have one if the other men sit on her ankles.

They didn't say anything as the first thrust straight into her without warning. Aramis didn't even feel it, testament to the amount of times they'd done this. Except this time the others didn't just stand back and watch. "this time we all get a go at the same time." he murmured and the others grinned.

A one grabbed her legs and went to thrust in at her backside, Aramis screamed, praying that someone anyone might hear her and help. Thrashing in her captures grips, Aramis felt host tears run down her cheeks as the other thrust in so she felt like she was being supplied apart from both ends.

She could feel hot blood coming down her thighs as screamed again. Aramis didn't expect someone to come in but the door banged open and the best sight Aramis had seen in her whole life appeared.

...

Porthos didn't give the people in the room time to think as he pulled out his sword and marched to the two men hastily pushing themepselves out of Aramis. Athos was dispatching the other two while Porthos pulled the two men away from Aramis and killed them. As soon as he was done, he fell to his knees beside aramis, pulling off his cloak and wrapping it around Aramis' shoulder to give her some sort of decency.

Athos disappeared for a moment before returning with some clothes for Aramis. She was shaking possibly from cold as Athos knelt Down next to the two and helped Porthos get Aramis into the clothes. As they did this, Aramis didn't speak.

"Aramis, speak to us." Porthos said, gently stroking her face as a tears fell down them.

"I...I couldn't stop them." aramis said as D'artagnan appeared at the doorway.

"It's not your fault." Porthos murmured as Athos stood up and walked over to D'artagnan.

The younger musketeer didn't know what to say as he looked in the room. Porthos was sat in the floor, holding Aramis in his arms as the woman musketeer silently cried as she wrapped herself in Porthos' cloak. She looked so small like that and D'artagnan didn't think he'd ever seen someone so broken.

"D'artagnan." Athos said, motioning for D'artagnan to follow him from the room.

"Is she okay?" Treville asked, walking down the corridor.

"As good as she can be." Athos said and D'artagnan didn't know how Athos could say that when it was so obvious that she wasn't. "The men?"

"Dead." Treville replied and Athos nodded but he didn't look pleased and neither did D'artagnan. Not when their minds were still in that room with Aramis.

**Please review and hope you enjoyed **


	8. Chapter 8

Aramis couldn't move. She didn't want to move but she knew she had to. Porthos was gently petting her hair, trying to offer some sort of comfort but she could feel how tense he was. Somehow, Athos and Porthos had managed to coax her into the clothes Athos had found but Aramis barley registered it, preferring instead to huddle in Porthos' jacket as Treville and the other musketeers rounded up what Andrea and his men had left.

Athos and D'artagnan were standing by the door, backs turned, possibly to give her privacy but Aramis didn't see the point. After everything that had happened, privacy wasn't necessary not when those men had done things that Aramis had never wanted. Tears leaked once more from her eyes and Porthos pulled her against him, humming into her wild hair as she fought back a sob that racked her whole body.

"Aramis?" Porthos asked, lifting her chin to look at him but Aramis couldn't meet him in the eyes. "Everything's going to be fine now." He promised but all Aramis could think was 'how could it be fine?'.

Porthos looked up at Athos in desperation. Aramis' usually bright and wavy hair was a mess, sticking to her sweat soaked skin and hanging limply around her shoulders. The shirt Athos had found was too big for her, meaning she probably didn't feel like they covered anything and Porthos had had to use one of his belts to secure the breeches so they didn't fall down. Looking at Aramis, though, all he could think was what he'd seen in that room.

Those men had had her on her knees, gathered around her and Porthos could only imagine what they'd done. But it was Aramis' eyes that told him everything. Her eyes that showed every emotion that crossed her face, usually so happy and excited had been red from crying and held a primal fear that scared Porthos. Even after Savoy, he'd never seen her like that.

"What are we going to do?" D'artagnan asked as Porthos came to stand next to him, Athos having gone to comfort Aramis. They'd been here for hours now and still Aramis hadn't moved from the spot they'd been in. D'artagnan was worried, more worried than he'd ever been. Even when injured, Aramis still kept herself together, never crying out in pain or flinching. D'artagnan had always wondered why she refused to show pain and when asked, Aramis had only smiled a sad sort of smile. Later, Athos had taken him aside and explained Aramis didn't want to show weakness, even around them, because her gender already made men presume her weak.

Now, looking at the sobbing, terrified mess that was his friend, D'artagnan wished he'd never wondered why Aramis never cried. Because looking at the state of her now, D'artagnan truly wished he never saw it again.

"I don't know." Porthos murmured, glancing back at Aramis.

…..

Athos was the one that persuaded Aramis to get up. Upon holding her in his arms for a few minutes, listening to her sobs, Athos felt guilt stab at him. He should never have let her run off, if he hadn't Aramis wouldn't be like this now. "Aramis, we need to get you back to Paris." He murmured into her hair. "We can't help you here, Aramis please." Athos begged when Aramis continued to sob into his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Her voice came out hoarse and broken and Athos looked a little shocked.

"I should be the one apologising." He said but Aramis only shook her head, trembling as she went to stand up. "Porthos." Athos quickly said as Aramis staggered to her feet. Porthos instantly grabbed Aramis' shoulder before she fell back down again. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the two followed D'artagnan and Athos from the room.

…

Treville was surprised when Athos, D'artagnan, Porthos and Aramis came outside. The other musketeers, glanced up, questions on their lips but they remained silent, something Treville was glad for. "How is she?" Treville asked, repeating the question from before.

Athos didn't say anything, glancing back at Aramis with a guilt-ridden look on his face. Aramis, herself, looked terrible. Her face was tear-stained and she was clutching at Porthos as if he was the only life-line she had. Wrapped up in Porthos' large cloak, just enforced the fragile look of her.

Glancing back at the horses, Treville could see how getting her on one, let alone getting her to stay on one, would prove difficult. Unfortunately they didn't have the luxury of a carriage at hand and even if they did, it was unlikely they'd be able to pull it through the muddy terrain. No, Aramis would have to ride.

"I'm fine." Aramis tried to say, a wavering smile appearing on her lips but Treville knew it was just for their benefit. He'd seen her in that room, wrapped around Porthos and crying so hard she shook. Even now, she was pale and small tears were pooling around her face. Treville hated that she tried to hide how scared and hurt she was from them all, even now.

"We'll ride ahead to Paris. I'm giving you all leave." Treville stated instead, turning to Athos. "Make sure she's alright." He said and Athos nodded, not taking his eyes from Aramis.

As Treville climbed onto his horse and headed off, leaving the four of his best musketeers here, he could only hope they'd be able to help Aramis where no one else could.

….

It was a little while after Treville and the other musketeers' left that they set off. "There are only 3 horses." Aramis stated.

"You can't ride, Aramis." D'artagnan said and Aramis glared at him but it lacked her usual enthusiasm for everything. Instead she nodded, resigning herself to sharing a horse. As it was, Aramis was looking for any excuse to not get up on it, knowing the riding would be almost as painful as the rape had been.

"Can you stand?" Porthos murmured into her hair and Aramis forced herself to nod, even as her legs turned to jelly at the idea of Porthos not being there. Seemingly, sensing her nervousness, Porthos motioned for D'artagnan to take his place as he climbed onto the horse.

"Need a leg up?" D'artagnan asked, trying to smile but there was worry in his eyes and Aramis saw he didn't really know what to say to her. That made her angry so she shook her head, thinking she might be able to pull herself up on the horse.

"Aramis, it's alright to ask for help." Athos said, stopping her from trying to get onto the horse when it was obvious she couldn't.

"I hate being so useless." Aramis murmured and Athos smiled, kissing her on the top of her head as he helped her up in front of Porthos.

A hiss escaped her mouth as she made contact with the horse, pain shooting up and making her shake as visions of what caused it attacked her eye-sight. "We'll find another way if you can't." Porthos murmured, worry evident in his voice as he gently encircled his arms around her waist so she was leaning against his back. Aramis shook her head, refusing to let her be beaten by a small amount of pain.

"I'll be fine." Her breath hitched though and Porthos looked at her worriedly. "Promise." Except she knew her words were hallow because how could she be fine after everything that had happened.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

They rode in silence, no daring to speak. Porthos could occasionally hear Aramis hissing in pain as he tried desperately to keep the ride steady but it didn't seem to help. Athos led them onto a more well-worn path when Porthos' horse stumbled on a rock, electing a cry of pain from Aramis. "Sorry." Porthos said as Aramis stiffened in front of him. D'artagnan jumped from his own horse, ready to draw his sword at Aramis' cry but a glance back told him it wasn't because someone was following them.

Athos helped Aramis down from the horse as D'artagnan took the reins so Porthos could swing off of it. If not for Athos, Aramis might have collapsed onto the forest ground. She was pale, shivering in Porthos' large cloak and Athos slowly realised they should have waited longer before leaving.

"We should have stayed." Athos murmured into Aramis' hair, ignoring Porthos and D'artagnan's worried stares.

"No, we had to leave." Aramis said, still trying to make sure Athos was alright before herself. "I couldn't stay there." She didn't think if she could handle the memories that place held.

"Then maybe we should find a camp and see to your wounds." D'artagnan suggested as Athos and Porthos nodded. Aramis didn't speak, knowing her own opinions were not on the matter and she knew they were only trying to do what was for the best for her.

…

A mile further along, they found a decent enough place to camp and if their decision to stop was influenced by Aramis, who was now sat in front of Athos, who cringed at every step the horse took no one mentioned it.

"Now let's have a look at your injuries." Athos stated once the horses had been seen to and a fire going.

"I'm fine." Porthos gave her a disbelieving look which only made Aramis smile ever so slightly. "So, how are we going to do this?" She asked, hoping her voice was as even as she hoped, though judging by Porthos, Athos and D'artagnan's shared look it hadn't worked.

Athos hesitated, unsure how to look at Aramis' injuries without embarrassing her further. "We could start by taking off the cloak?" D'artagnan said, a little hesitantly. Aramis slowly nodded, pulling it off and handing it back to Porthos. She shivered slightly, unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself.

Frowning, Porthos gently touched Aramis' back, causing her to flinch. "There's blood." He stated, motioning to the small spots of blood staining the fabric where Aramis' shirt had touched skin. "Can we see?" Porthos asked, knowing the best way to deal with an injured Aramis was to ask direct questions.

Aramis hesitated, not wanting to let herself be exposed any further but she knew they would have to look at her injuries eventually. Nodding, Aramis went to peal the shirt off but Athos stopped her. "We'll just look at the back." Porthos handed Aramis his cloak again so she cover her front, earning a grateful look from Aramis.

D'artagnan had grabbed a bottle of water and the medical supplies while this was happening and came back when Aramis' back was exposed. He gasped a little upon seeing the extent of her injuries. Angry red criss-cross marks danced around her whole back where the skin had been whipped raw from the whip. "Who did this?"

"Who do you think?" Aramis replied, bitterly to D'artagnan's furious question.

"They're dead so it doesn't matter." Athos replied, pushing down the anger at seeing how Aramis had been treated.

"I just wish I could have done it." Aramis muttered, glaring ahead of her, causing Porthos to laugh.

"Some need stitching." Athos said, picking out the needle and thread.

"Then don't make a mess." Aramis countered and Porthos was glad to see she was reverting to her old self, for a change.

"Wouldn't dare." Athos said but Porthos saw his hand was shaking.

"I can do it." D'artagnan said. "I'm better than you." He countered and Athos nodded, a sigh of relief coming from him. He'd always hated stitching people up and the thought of causing Aramis more pain killed him.

"You'll need to wash it out." Aramis said as Porthos grabbed the wine skin. Before they could use it all, however, Aramis grabbed it and took a long gulp, sighing a little at the way it loosened her tensed muscles, if only slightly.

"You're turning into Athos." D'artagnan laughed and Aramis grinned a little before tensing as the wine hit her skin. Once they were done cleaning the wound, Athos handed her the bottle once more and Aramis drained it dry as D'artagnan threaded the needle.

"You okay?" Porthos asked, kneeling in front of her. Aramis nodded, even as she leaned into his shoulder.

"I can do this if you want?" Athos said, seeing D'artagnan's hesitation as he held the needle close to Aramis' skin.

"No, I can do it." He said, threading the needle into one of the worse cuts in Aramis' back. Aramis stayed silent throughout the process, the only indication she was in any pain coming from the way her body tensed each time the needle passed through skin.

"A better patient than Porthos." Athos joked, acutely aware of the way Aramis was burying her head in Porthos' shoulder. It would almost be better if she made a sound to show her discomfort, rather than stay silent.

When D'artagnan was finished, Athos gave Aramis only a minute to recover before asking her if there were any other injuries they should know about. "Except for the obvious, my ribs are a bit bruised." She stated, cheeks taking on a slight red colouring.

"We'll bind your ribs and you're still looking a little peaky." Athos said, resting his bare hand on Aramis' forehead. "And you're a little warm." He said frowning.

"You'll be fine with proper rest and a food." Porthos said, smiling his old smile at Aramis but his eyes told a different story. Aramis might want to pretend otherwise but she couldn't make her friends forget. Couldn't make them forget what they had so clearly seen with their own eyes. And she couldn't either.

**Hope you enjoy and please review :)**


End file.
